


Better lost...than broken.

by Lia_613



Category: DeanPharm - Fandom, OhmFluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613
Summary: No talk me I sad.Song:♪ Something's Gotta Give by Camila Cabello ♪
Relationships: Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Dean/ Pharm, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Ohm/ Fluke, UWMA - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Better lost...than broken.

**_♪ Loving you, I thought I could get no higher ♪_ **

Fluke held onto Ohm with as much strength as his body had. The man’s larger body was completely weighing down on him and he struggled to hold them both up. 

**_♪ Your November rain could set night on fire ♪_ **

He pushed on, practically carrying them up the stairs. With each step, the sorrow crashed harder on him, driving that knife further into his fragile heart.

**_♪ But we could only burn so long ♪_ **

Months. Months of Ohm coming home drunk and angry. Months of fight after fight. Fluke couldn’t bear it. 

**_♪ Counterfeit emotions only run skin deep ♪_ **

He had trusted they’d be fine but his own heart was sabotaging him. He couldn’t understand. Why? Why was this happening? Why had Ohm changed?

**_♪ Know you’re lying when you’re lying next to me ♪_ **

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs, entering their shared room that once filled Fluke’s tiny body with happiness.

**_♪ How did we get so far gone? ♪_ **

Fluke's gaze stopped on the large bear placed on the chair, a memory of happier times. It seemed as if it was mocking him. 

**_♪ I should know by now…. ♪_ **

Fohm’s blank eyes bore into his. A tired laugh escaped his throat.

**_♪ You should know by now…. ♪_ **

He couldn’t keep going like this.

**_♪ I think I’m breaking right now. ♪_ **

Dumping Ohm on their bed, he sat down next to him. A hand wistfully fluttered over those features he loved so much. Everything hurt.

**_♪ I should know by now… ♪_ **

“Every step I took towards you….was a step towards my own heartbreak.” he whispered, tears stinging his eyes and his lips trembling.

**_♪ You should know by now… ♪_ **

He stood up. Dragging his exhausted body over, he kissed Fohm softly, thanking the bear for all times he had comforted Fluke when he lay alone in this very room.

**_♪ Something’s gotta give. ♪_ **

The suitcase made a light clattering sound as Fluke tugged it behind him

**_♪ Something’s gotta break. ♪_ **

He stopped at the door, looking back. Ohm hadn’t moved, still deep in his drunken slumber, Fluke’s existence merely an inanimate part of his life's background.

**_♪ But all I do is give… ♪_ **

Fluke’s eyes flickered over the sleeping form, handsome in every way. Sharp pain speared through him and he choked on the lump in his throat, a hand gripping at the throb in his chest.

**_♪ …..and all you do is take ♪_ **

He moved his gaze to the large clear windows Ohm had so wanted. The sun was setting, the last rays disappearing into the horizon and Fluke smiled at the irony, tears finally brimming over.

**_♪ Something’s gotta change. ♪_ **

He turned away, cheeks wet, “I love you.” the broken voice achingly whispered. Just as the sun disappeared from the sky, taking the light with it, Fluke’s steps faded away.

**_♪ No I know that it won’t. ♪_ **

The front door opened and closed. The small hand would never touch it again. 

**_♪ No reason to stay…. ♪_ **

Fluke disappeared into the night, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

**_♪ ….is a good reason to go. ♪_ **

Pain spread through every fiber of his body with each step.

****

**_♪ Something’s gotta give… ♪_ **

And Fluke’s heart gave.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crappy but I was sad and just needed to get the hurt out :(
> 
> Still, thanks for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


End file.
